


The Favored Son

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Discord server AUs really do be inspiring huh, Fantasy AU, Gen, Injury, donnie can levitate and leo has a bunch of powers, thanks to CharmyWizard for title, they both have powers lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: He knows Donnie is hurt.He was able to spot it as soon as he saw him open and climb through his window, can still see it now as the purple-clad turtle sits heavily in a chair, favoring his right side. He can tell from how his face isn’t relaxed; it’s tense, sweat beading on his brow as he keeps his eyes on the floor.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief





	The Favored Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an AU that me and a bunch of friends have been working on in a Discord server! I'll tag them all on Tumblr, but they're all part of the collection this story is going in! Basically in this AU the turtles were separated at a very young age and Big Mama raised Leo and the Mud Dogs raised Donnie. HOWEVER, Big Mama was originally taking care of Donnie before replacing him with Leo. That's all the background information you get :)

He _knows_ Donnie is hurt. 

He was able to spot it as soon as he saw him open and climb through his window, can still see it now as the purple-clad turtle sits heavily in a chair, favoring his right side. He can tell from how his face isn’t relaxed; it’s tense, sweat beading on his brow as he keeps his eyes on the floor.

“...What’re you doing here?” the prince finally asks, sitting up from his relaxed position on his bed. “And how did you even get up here?” He lives on the second floor, there’s no way Don could’ve climbed the wall, especially with an injury _and_ his leg… 

The latter holds up a crystal, which is slowly dimming. “Levitation. And… didn’t have anywhere to sleep for the night. Figured you could spare your floor for a bit.” He grins bitterly, arm sweeping the large, luxurious room. _His old room._ “I’ll be out of your shell before you wa- _ke up_ -”

There’s a crack in his voice at the last part, and he sucks in sharply, holding his side and hunching over just a bit. Leonardo straightens up a bit more, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. “Donnie, what happened to you?” 

“...Nothing.”

Leo squints at him, standing up and looking around the room. He grins smugly and swipes something off a bookshelf, approaching the darker green turtle in a stride that earns him nothing but a sneer. 

“If you tell me, I’ll give you my seventh favorite three-quarter birthday ring. It’d be difficult to part with, but I think you’d like it. Worth a hundred unicorns or so.” The grin comes back, and the slider holds out a (frankly ugly) ring with some sort of small blue gem on it.

“You’re seriously gonna bribe me to-” Donnie starts, then grows quiet. He could use that money… He scowls and snatches the ring, inspecting it before shoving it in his bag. 

“...So?” 

“...Run-in with some other thieves. One had a knife, but I’m f- _ine!_ ” 

The softshell gasps and hunches over again, and now Leo can see the blood seeping through his cloak. 

Something seeps into Leo’s mind. It’s somewhat familiar, but nothing he’d ever tapped into. Big Mama never worked with healing powers; no need to heal anyone, getting injured just makes them easier to get rid of. 

He feels his hands start to… warm up? That’s new. He and Donatello both look down to see a white aura with a bright blue glow seeping from his palms, seeming to gravitate towards the latter turtle. 

“ _Hey._ ” Donnie sneers, leaning away with a pained wince. “Get that _away_ from me.”

“What? Dude, it's healing magic, I can tell that much. Let me help—”

“No!”

Annoyance pulls at Leo, and his eye twitches as the magic gets stronger. “Let me help you!”

“ _No! Don’t_ **_touch_ ** _me!”_

The prince flinches back a bit as the softshell seems to float off the chair for a second before falling back down with a pained yelp. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” the striped one growls, the magic just growing stronger and stronger and obviously trying to get to the thief. “I’m trying to help!”

“I don’t want _your_ help!” Donnie snaps back.

There’s silence in the bedroom. Nothing makes a sound, save for the faint tinkling of the magic still seeping from Leonardo’s palms. 

“...Why do you hate me so much?” he finally asks, his face untwisting to look more defeated than angry. 

Donnie's eye twitches, and then the sneer turns into a bitter grin as he starts to float again, not even noticing it yet. “ _Why_?”

“...Yeah, I just asked.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I hate you? You’re the reason I was on the… the street with—with a stupid leg that won’t even work right _to this day_ and _nothing else_!” He feels lightheaded. It’s the magic, it’s the blood loss, it’s—it’s the blood rushing to his face, maybe. 

Leo feels himself starting to float off the ground, and glances around to see a few smaller things levitating, as well. “Donnie-”

“I had it all! I had all the books I could read, I had so much knowledge at my fingertips but _no!_ That made me _useless_ , didn’t it?!” Tears are starting to leak from his eyes and he scrunches his eyes closed, trying futilely to hold them back. Leo swallows, watching them float upwards and then trying to grab Donnie’s shoulders to maybe—maybe a calming spell would work? Does a healing spell help calm? Does he know any—

“You wanna know why... why I fucking hate you?!” Donatello grinds out with labored breaths, and Leo glances over as bigger things like his bed start floating, then looks back into Donnie's dark, deep purple eyes. Neither of them even notice just how much blood is coming from Donnie's side, not even as the purple-clad turtle breathes heavier and heavier, or as his eyelids flutter. 

“ _I hate you for_ **_breathing_ **.”

Leo gasps as everything falls back into place and Donnie collapses to the floor in a heap, a few stray tears leaking from his eyes. 

The magic in Leo's hands surges, and he swallows back the large knot in his throat to kneel beside him, letting the magic do its work.


End file.
